


super stay-homer!!

by harvestingrice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestingrice/pseuds/harvestingrice
Summary: “What’s that for?” Sakusa asks from the screen propped next to Atsumu's bathroom sink, and Atsumu swirls the open bottle in front of his camera.“Witch hazel,” Atsumu says, capping the bottle and moving on to moisturizer. “It’s for my acne.” Lately he’s been breaking out like it’s high school all over again, except instead of pressing pimple patches into his face before going to bed, he’s talking to a bastard who uses only a store brand face wash and a towel and has never gotten a pimple in his life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 181





	super stay-homer!!

**Super Stay-Homer!!**

Sakusa has become his happiest, most content self. He wears sweatpants every day and video chats with Atsumu from his couch while Atsumu wears jeans for no one but himself in order to have some sense of reality. 

**Super Skincare!!**

It starts when Atsumu video chats Sakusa one evening after taking a shower, patting toner onto his face with his palms. “What’s that for?” Sakusa asks from the screen propped next to Atsumu's bathroom sink, and Atsumu swirls the open bottle in front of his camera.

“Witch hazel,” Atsumu says, capping the bottle and moving on to moisturizer. “It's for my acne.” Lately he’s been breaking out like it’s high school all over again, except instead of pressing pimple patches onto his face before going to bed, he’s talking to a bastard who uses only a store brand face wash and a towel and has never gotten a pimple in his life. 

“What?” 

“It’s toner.”

“What?”

He gets an exfoliator sent to Sakusa’s place, along with one of those fluffy hair bands that people wear after they shower. The exfoliator is charcoal: Atsumu figures that out of everything, an exfoliator would be the most likely to interest Sakusa because it’s the most painful part of a skincare routine and Sakusa is weird like that. The hair band is of panda ears: Atsumu thinks it would be very adorable on him. 

Atsumu is immensely pleased that when he video chats Sakusa a week later in the evening, Sakusa is in his apartment bathroom wearing the hair band. He blinks up at Atsumu through the screen, bright eyed and panda eared, and Atsumu preens. It’s a feeling not unlike when you place a toy in the vicinity of a cat and come back later to see them snuggling with it. Atsumu opens his mouth to rattle off everything he knows about exfoliator, but Sakusa interrupts him by holding up an array of bottles to the camera, and it’s Atsumu’s turn to say “What?”

“I bought a kit,” Sakusa says. There’s that sparkle in his eye that appears when he’s really into something, usually reserved for things like a rubber glove brand for washing dishes or Ushijima’s spiking form. Sakusa goes off into a ramble about the ten different steps of a skincare routine and the research he did before settling on this exact kit, and Atsumu holds back his words to listen to Sakusa talk. There’s not much that Sakusa enjoys more than researching different types of a product and then choosing what he objectively believes is the best one. Isn’t that how Sakusa decided to sign with the MSBY Black Jackals? Isn’t that how they started dating? 

A couple days later, an identical kit arrives at Atsumu’s doorstep and Atsumu is fine with no longer being The Person Who Is Into Skincare in their relationship, especially when the kit is accompanied with a fluffy hair band with yellow animal ears, nearly the same color as his bleached hair.

**Super ???**

“Are you going out?” Sakusa asks when Atsumu joins a call in his nicest black button up and his hair gelled, the side of his face smushed against his dining table. Atsumu shakes his head mournfully. He needs to call his internet provider to update his plan for the new year and is procrastinating.

**Super Yoga!!**

They decide to take up yoga as a new hobby together, screen sharing videos they find online while following along on the carpets of their separate apartments. Sakusa quickly becomes peeved that there’s no yoga poses for his hypermobile wrists, and their sessions devolve into Atsumu doing yoga while Sakusa fusses with his wrists, bending them in more ways than Atsumu has positions memorized. 

“You’re showin’ off,” Atsumu complains, straightening his arms into warrior pose. 

“I’m not.” Sakusa says with the confidence of someone who grew up with a fun fact he could always say during introductory icebreakers. 

Atsumu drops the pose and crouches in front of his laptop to watch Sakusa stretch his wrists, absolutely squishing them against the tan carpet of his bedroom. He’s pursing his lips the slightest bit, his hair has fallen forward a little. There’s a little line between Sakusa’s eyebrows that Atsumu wants to flick badly.

“Staring,” Sakusa says, not looking up. Atsumu huffs and goes into downward dog. 

**Super Movie!!**

When they hung out in person, Atsumu used watching movies as a segway to cuddling and Sakusa used it as an excuse to nap during the day. Only the latter is possible when watching movies virtually. And so, Atsumu yearns and Sakusa thoroughly enjoys himself. Nothing new. 

**Super Cousin!!**

Sakusa gets the email from Udai-san while on a call with Atsumu. They both were anticipating it: Atsumu had taken a promotional picture for Udai-san’s manga with Osamu a few weeks back, and Atsumu had helped Bokuto and Akaashi take theirs as well. Sakusa explains to Atsumu what his plan is before calling Komori, who was cc’d in the email. Atsumu giggles at the idea, rolling around on his bed and pointing out all the things that could go wrong, but when Sakusa grumbles, “You’ll get to hang out with him,” Atsumu sobers. 

Atsumu has a friend crush on Komori. Atsumu has had a friend crush on Komori since high school, even before he caught affections for Komori’s taller, brooding cousin. 

He knows how it began: second year of high school, All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Atsumu was going around trying to psych out everyone whose skill intimidated him by talking to them: at that point he was riding the high of doing so with Kageyama successfully. Atsumu strutted up to Komori during cooldown stretches and Komori looked up and said brightly, “Miya-kun!” 

Atsumu was used to getting the first word in. This threw him off. He paused. “Yeah?”

“Your jerseys are weird. Why are they just black?”

“I dunno…”

“Every volleyball jersey I know has some sort of pattern.” That was true. What was up with that? Komori continued, echoing Atsumu’s thoughts, “Yours are literally just the color black. What’s up with that?”

Atsumu, overwhelmed and chastened by the friendly conversation, spun around and shuffled away. He came back from camp days later with something new to pester his teammates about--why were their jerseys just black?--and swooning platonically for number 13 from Itachiyama Institute and the conversation about volleyball jerseys that they never did finish. 

More than once Sakusa has said he would not set Atsumu up with Komori, watching Atsumu blankly while he laid face down on the floor of various apartments and volleyball courts and admonished Sakusa for his wording. “If you like him, just talk to him,” Sakusa has said even more times, which was worse. 

And now Atsumu is walking up to the street corner he agreed over text to meet and take this crazy photo. Komori's up ahead sitting at a bench in all his eyebrows and libero glory and donned in the bright yellow EJP jersey. He's talking to someone on the phone. Atsumu notes he’s also wearing volleyball shoes in the same yellow as his jersey. Atsumu wants to get coffee with him tremendously. 

Komori spots Atsumu and waves him over, putting his phone on speaker. “Your better half has arrived,” Komori says, and Sakusa’s responding mumble crackles in the air, making the corners of Atsumu’s lips quirk up.

"Set me up,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu replies “Yes, sir,” and takes a seat next to Komori. He pulls out his laptop from his backpack and connects to a nearby store’s WiFi, then sets up a video chat with Sakusa. Sakusa continues, “Make sure you--” and Komori cuts him off, abruptly hanging up the call. Atsumu and Komori share a glance, chuckling to each other. 

A moment later, Sakusa pops up on Atsumu’s laptop screen. He frowns and shuffles forward, his face filling the screen. “Hinata, what are you doing?” Sakusa says, and Atsumu turns around and startles to see Bokuto and Hinata behind the bench, making faces at Sakusa. “They wanted to surprise you,” Komori explains to Atsumu, while Atsumu says to Hinata, “You look great."

“Thank you!” Hinata grins, adjusting the tipping Santa hat up from his forehead. “It’s mine,” Bokuto adds proudly, his hands on his hips. That makes sense, Bokuto is the kind of guy who would own a Santa costume. “Wow, Omi-Omi, you’re so centered!” Bokuto continues, and everyone crowds in to inspect Sakusa.

Sakusa really is centered, in the exact middle of Atsumu’s laptop screen. They figured that out earlier together before Atsumu left his apartment, but Atsumu can tell in the time between then Sakusa tidied up his bedroom, his blue curtains now pulled back to let in natural light. Sakusa blinks at them, fidgeting a little at the attention.

Atsumu turns around and waves the three away. “I’ll help Omi finish settin' up, you guys figure out where to take the photo.” Hinata, Bokuto, and Komori head off and Atsumu snickers a little when he notices the array of clothespins clipped all over Hinata’s back, tightening the costume so it’ll look good from the front.

Atsumu turns back around and inspects Sakusa's set up with serious scrutiny. Udai-san’s picky: he rejected two iterations of his and Osamu’s photo because he was “covering too much of Osamu-kun’s face” and “flexing too much, I know you said you weren’t but I can tell,” so Atsumu’s eyes rove carefully over blue curtains, a gray comforter, Sakusa standing in the center with his arms crossed--

“There's a volleyball on your bed,” Atsumu says, spotting it in the right corner of the screen.

“I want it to be in the shot,” Sakusa murmers, shuffling to pick it up and bringing it up to the camera. The yellow and blue swirl of the Mikasa volleyball fills the screen. Sakusa’s knobbly fingers spin the ball, revealing the handwritten signatures of Yaku, Hoshiumi, Iwaizumi, the national team coaches, and many others Atsumu recognizes.

Atsumu knows what it is immediately; everyone in the national team got one of those volleyballs right before the Tokyo Olympics, and everyone signed each one. Sakusa steps back and comes back into view, looking down at the ball in his hands and then back up at Atsumu. His bangs are fluffy and messy. He has that sparkle in his eye again, that uncomplicated determination that makes Atsumu’s chest go all warm.

“Yeah,” Atsumu says, hoping he doesn’t sound strangled because his boyfriend is so _sweet_. “It's good, Omi, let’s go find everyone else.” He picks up the laptop and walks over to Boktuo taking practice photos of Komori and Hinata.

“Ready?” Komori asks. Everyone nods. Hinata reaches out with grabby hands and Atsumu passes virtual Sakusa over and steps next to Bokuto a few feet away.

Komori and Hinata get into position and it doesn’t look half bad. Hinata’s absolutely precious as Santa and Komori's always photogenic. “Get ready, Omi-san,” Hinata says, jostling the laptop a little like Sakusa can feel it. Atsumu smiles into his fist as Sakusa stoically raises his leg and moves his arms into position. Oh, he’s so cute. 

Oh.

“It’s so obviously at home!” Atsumu laughs. Bokuto laughs with him, his hands shaking around the camera. Atsumu’s gotten so used to hoodie-and-sweatpants Sakusa it’s only now, side by side with knee pad clad, match ready Komori, that he sees how different they look. “Omi-kun, you're clashin’ with Motoya’s great expression!!”

“Shut up, Atsumu,” Komori cackles, his shoulders jumping as he tries to hold the pose. Hinata giggles, one hand pushing back the hat that’s threatening to fall over his head again.

“Get on with it,” Sakusa huffs from the screen, but he's smiling a little too. Everyone resets. They take the photograph and Komori sends it to Udai-san. Hinata and Bokuto wave goodbye and take off.

“Have you eaten yet?” Sakusa asks after. By now, it’s a bit past noon. Komori and Atsumu both shake their heads. 

“Go eat together,” Sakusa says with finality, then ends the call abruptly. Komori and Atsumu get lunch together and it’s great; they swap stories about super stay-homer Omi the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this absolutely legendary [komori and sakusa promotional drawing.](https://twitter.com/haikyu_com/status/1342025894919954432) i love them so much. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!! [twitter <3](https://twitter.com/buckethatkita)


End file.
